Una deliciosa pero indecente propuesta
by daianapotter
Summary: En el colegio que asisten está prohibido las relaciones sentimentales... ¿Qué pasaría si la foto que incimina a tu mejor amiga cae en manos de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si él no estuviera dispuesto a devolvertela a menos que aceptes una "indecente propuesta"?


**Aclaración:** Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

**Una deliciosa pero indecente propuesta**

- Llevando un niño de cada mano para no perderlos en el tumulto, tropezando con saltimbanquis de dientes acorazados de oro… - el profesor de literatura se interrumpió al levantar la vista del libro y observar que una de sus alumnas estaba profundamente dormida. Alzó una de sus manos y agarró una de las tizas que tenía encima del escritorio, acto seguido, la tiró hasta la cabeza de su durmiente estudiante.

- Ay ay ay, eso dolió – gritó de repente una chica de unos quince años de pelo negro y ojos dorados cuando sintió algo pequeño y veloz que chocaba contra su cabeza.

- Eso le pasa por quedarse dormida en mi clase señorita Yuuki y la próxima vez que vea que no está atendiendo se quedará después de clases durante toda una semana. ¿Entendido? – le informó con cierto rin tintín en la voz.

- Sí, profesor Takekawa – respondió la joven aún adolorida por el golpe mientras seguía masajeándose la zona afectada en silencio.

- Y ahora, si no hay más interrupciones – dijo la última palabra lanzando una mirada letal a la pelinegra – diríjanse todos a la página siguiente – y una vez dicho esto volvió a fijar su atención en la novela; su orden fue llevada a cabo por casi todos al instante.

Cuando Miaka pretendía hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros un pequeño papelito blanco que se encontraba encima de la mesa llamó su atención. Levantó un poco el libro para que el intruso pasara desapercibido por su mentor. Miró disimuladamente para ver si él se encontraba viéndola y al observar que eso no ocurría empezó a abrir con cautela el papel en el cual rezaba:

_Miaka vamos a pasar el recreo en una zona apartada esta vez. Tengo que mostrarte una sorpresa. Yui._

Giró su rostro con precaución hacía una muchacha de cabellos cortos de color rubio oscuros. Afortunadamente, ella también la estaba mirando disimulo por lo que pudo decir que "sí" con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

En un lugar apartado del patio de la escuela en la hora del recreo…

- Para serte sincera pensé que nunca leerías la nota y que el profesor se daría cuenta dado que te la pasé momentos antes de que te tirara la tiza –habló Yui una vez que se cercioró que no había nadie en el lugar que había escogido para mostrarle la "sorpresa a su amiga" – Mira, Miaka – continuó diciendo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una fotografía de su cartera y se lo pasaba a su mejor amiga - ¿te gusta? Nos la sacamos Tetsuya y yo cuando estábamos en la feria que había este fin de semana a las afueras – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa radiante.

Miaka se quedó anonadada cuando vio la imagen; en ella aparecían, efectivamente, su amiga y un chico de cabellos castaños y gafas oscuras. Se encontraban los dos agarrados de la mano tomando unos refrescos en una cafetería.

- Pero… Yui… esto… esto significa que… - tartamudeó Miaka al seguir sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡SIIIIIIIII! – gritó la chica entusiasmada cuyos ojos se encontraban brillando en esos momentos – Me invitó a ir con él a la feria y acepté al instante. No sólo porque siempre me ha gustado sino porque también necesitaba despejarme. Pasamos una tarde increíble y cuando era la hora de merendar me dijo que tomáramos algo en una cafería. Después de tomar algunos refrescos y comer algunos tentempiés se me declaró y me regalo un anillo – concluyó su relato todavía perdida en los momentos vividos de aquella historia.

-Yui, tendrías que tener más cuidado. Recordá que está prohibido en esta escuela tener una relación sentimental – le avisó preocupada a su mejor amiga en el momento en que finalizó de exponer lo ocurrido. El semblante de Yui se oscureció de repente malinterpretando la intención de su compañera y con tono lúgubre dijo:

- Pensé que te ibas a alegrar por mí, pero veo que no – cuando terminó de decir eso empezó a recoger furiosa sus cosas para irse pero los brazos de su amiga se lo impidieron.

- No, Yui, no. No te lo tomés a mal, por favor – le suplicó Miaka desesperada – es sólo que ya sabes que no esta permitido tener ese tipo de relaciones y si te llegan a descubrir te echarían del colegio. ¡Estoy contenta por vos enserio! Pero también estoy preocupada…

- No tenés que preocuparte de nada, Mi-chan – le aseguró Yui amablemente al mismo tiempo que se volteaba y la abrazaba. Su enfado se había esfumado completa y rápidamente – Pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. Necesito que te quedés con la foto. Hoy tengo que ir al club de literatura y no puedo llevar esto conmigo todo el día. Si la llegará a perder por ahí o algo así… SI que estaría en problemas. Mañana que es sábado iría a recogerla a tu casa y asunto resuelto. Nadie tiene porque saber nada. ¿Lo harás por mí? – le suplicó con una carita de pena. Miaka suspiró y dijo que sí. No había forma de decir que no si su amiga necesitaba tanto del favor. Además sinceramente quería ayudarla a que no se metiera en ningún problema.

- Gracias, Miaka – le agradeció la rubia mientras tumbaba a su amiga en el suelo. Instantes después, volvía estar a estar sentada correctamente – Te dejó la foto en la mitad de tu libro de física, ¿ok? - tomó el libro correspondiente y entre sus páginas guardó la foto y se lo dejó en el pasto muy cerca de ella.

- Ahora tengo que dejarte, Miaka. En cualquier momento toca el timbre de la campana y tengo que hablar un momento con las chicas del club sobre la sesión de hoy – le informó Yui momentos antes de despedirse y levantarse.

- Miaka, ¿qué tal estás? – le susurró muy cerca del oído una voz muy sensual que hizo que se le parara el corazón momentáneamente para enseguida volver a latir con gran fuerza. Se giró para comprobar con sus ojos lo que su cuerpo inconscientemente ya había adivinado. Al hacerlo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con un brillo especial y sus labios rozaban dulcemente los de ella.

- ¿Me estás haciendo una invitación, Miaka? – le preguntó el muchacho con picardía poco antes de lamerle y mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ante este gesto Miaka sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica la recorría por entero y su corazón se aceleraba más rápidamente. Tratando de escapar de la trampa que le estaban tendiendo esos ojos esmeraldas se levantó y se alejó un poco del muchacho.

- No deberías hacer esas cosas. Sabés muy bien que alguien puede malinterpretarlas y los dos estaríamos en problemas – dijo Miaka mirando al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para intentar controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Segundos después, se escuchó la campana que indicaba que era hora de volver a las aulas. Nunca en toda su vida la joven se había alegrado tanto de tener que regresar a clases, pero unos poderosos brazos impidieron que pudiera culminar su propósito y su espalda terminó chocando contra un fuerte pecho y convirtiendo esos mismos brazos en su cárcel particular.

- Un día de estos no vas a escapar tan fácilmente – le prometió en un susurro mientras la estrechaba más fuertemente contra él para liberarla a continuación. Miaka aprovechó para correr como nunca antes lo había echó en toda su vida si no quería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- Algún día… - dijo Tamahome para sí mismo mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Suspiró profundamente antes de emprender él también el camino a clases cuando de repente sintió que pisaba algo. Extrañado se agachó a ver que era aquello con lo que se había topado y enseguida se percató de que se trataba de un libro del colegio. "Seguro que es de Miaka" pensó el joven "con lo despistada que es. Pero aún así lo comprobaré". Seguidamente, fue ojeándolo hasta encontrar la primera página la cual tenía el nombre de la muchacha. Desvió ligeramente su mirada y notó que había algo en el suelo. Cuando lo recogió se quedó de piedra durante unos instante al ver que se trataba de una fotografía en la cual salían Yui y Tetsuya en una situación bastante comprometida. Poco a poco se fue recuperando de la primera impresión y lentamente fue ideando un plan.

De vuelta con Miaka…

Miaka corrió hasta que llegó a uno de los baños de la primera planta. Una vez dentro de él cerró rápidamente la puerta y aún jadeando, se apoyó en ella y lentamente fue resbalando. Pasaron escasos minutos hasta que logró tranquilizarse un poco y retomar su ritmo cardíaco normal. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacía el lavamanos. Se mojó un poco la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo. _"No es que no quiera ser "atrapada por él" eso sólo que… si por casualidades del destino comenzáramos a salir y nos descubrieran… ¡Nos expulsarían del colegio!" _Ante ese último pensamiento imaginó la escena que le haría su madre si ello llegará a ocurrir…. Llorando y gritando que ¿como era posible que eso ocurriera?, ¿qué pensarían los vecinos de eso?

Miaka intentó espantar ese escenario con el movimiento de su mano izquierda. De pronto, se quedó mirando detenidamente el reloj que llevaba en esa mano… ¡habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que sonó la campana! Si iba ahora a clases seguro que la dejarían afuera con dos cubos de agua como castigo. No le atraía mucho esa idea a decir verdad así que decidió ir a preparar sus cosas para su última clase que era educación física y, lamentablemente, ese día tocaba dos horas.

En los pasillos donde se encontraban las taquillas de los estudiantes…

Miaka se había dirigido hasta este lugar para poder tomar las cosas que necesitaría para después de su última asignatura del día; ropa limpia, champú, jabón, etc… Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

- Miaka, te espero en tu aula cuando termines con tu clase de educación física y todos se hayan ido. Es MUY importante que vengas – le informó Tamahome, que, con la misma rapidez con que vino se fue.

Miaka no sabía que pensar. Ya le costaba bastante mantener la compostura cuando había mucha gente alrededor… ¿como iba a hacer para poder mantenerse cuerda cuando estuviera "a solas con él"?. Estuvo tentada en no hacerle caso. Sin embargo, su amigo le había dicho que era algo muy importante y él no solía bromear con ese tipo de cosas. Por consiguiente, no le quedaba más remedio que ir a ver de que se trataba aquello "tan importante" que tenía que contarle. Con suerte, lo que tuviera que decirle no le tomaría mucho tiempo y su salud mental quedaría intacta.

En el aula en el Miaka…

Por fin habían terminado las clases y empezaba el tan anhelado fin de semana. Miaka se disponía a ir a su encuentro con Tamahome. Pero antes de entrar al aula con decisión respiró hondamente. Lo encontró sentado en una mesa que había colocado cerca de la ventana que se encontraba en esos momentos abierta de modo que el viento que entraba por ella movía suavemente los cabellos del joven. Tenía la mirada pérdida en el horizonte, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar pero su mente se encontrara en otra parte. Verlo así, provocó que el corazón de la joven volviera a palpitar apresuradamente y toda la fortaleza que había logrado recaudar a lo largo de esas dos escasas horas habían desaparecido rápidamente. Le llamó la atención que al lado del muchacho se encontraran un libro y una rosa.

- ¿Para que querías verme, Tamahome? – preguntó la estudiante una vez que recobró la capacidad de hablar y estuvo segura de que su voz no temblaba. Al escuchar la voz de Miaka Tamahome salió de su ensoñación y la miró fijamente a los ojos y no puedo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa surcara sus labios.

- ¿Sabes, Miaka? Este libro es muy interesante – dijo lentamente Tamahome al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro que se encontraba cerca de él. Sin embargo, a la estudiante casi se le cae el alma al piso cuando reconoció "ese libro" en concreto – Bueno, a decir verdad no es interesante; lo verdaderamente interesante es la fotografía que había en su interior - continuó hablando como si saboreara cada una de las palabras.

Miaka pronto se recuperó de su estado de shock al recordar que se trataba de su amigo quién tenía la prueba del delito y él nunca la denunciaría. Expulsando el aire que tenía contenido desde que vio la imagen se acercó al joven para poder tomarla. Sin embargo, cuando estiró su mano para poder hacerlo, Tamahome fue mucho más rápido que ella; jaló su mano y la atrajó contra él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, posó sus labios en los de la muchacha y comenzó a devorarla mientras la estrechaba más fuertemente contra sí. En ese momento, la mente de Miaka se quedó en blanco, cerró los ojos y lo único que importaba eran esos dulces, suaves, tiernos y hambrientos labios que abrasaban los suyos sin escrúpulo alguno y la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de quien estaba siendo prisionera. Las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaron en ese momento pero no cayó gracias a los brazos de Tamhome. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron aguantar más estar sin oxígeno y obligaron a sus dueños a detenerse. Miaka se separó lentamente de su compañero y se apoyó en una de las mesas para evitar caerse al suelo mientras Tamahome colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de ella, la cual se encontraba todavía con los ojos cerrados y él hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

Durante unos breves momentos no se dijeron absolutamente nada; cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que, de repente, Tamahome abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente como si intentará desnudarla. Ante esa mirada, Miaka sintió como una gran ola de calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo y éste se convulsionaba violentamente. Percibió como sus pezones se endurecían y su zona íntima comenzaba a excitarse. ¿Cómo era posible que una mirada la pusiera en ese estado? No pudiendo resistir más la intensidad de ella decidió desviar su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Pocos segundos después, notó como los labios de Tamahome se colocaron muy cerca de su oído con un tono de voz lento y pausado - parecía que intentaba contenerse pero no podía conseguirlo del todo - le susurró:

- Este es el trato Miaka: pasa toda una tarde conmigo y a cambio te regresó la fotografía – dicho esto, mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a besar tiernamente su cuello. Miaka cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió los labios del muchacho en su piel, e, inconscientemente, soltó un suspiro de placer al mismo tiempo que susurraba el nombre de su compañero mientras templaba levemente. El deportista no pudo contenerse más, la alzó de la mesa y se dirigió a una de las que se encontraba empotrada contra la pared. Una vez allí, la sentó sobre el mueble.

Lentamente, deshizo los moños de Miaka haciendo que su pelo cayera sobre sus hombros como una cascada. Ante eso, Miaka no consiguió evitar sonrojarse aún más e, inconscientemente entreabrió sensualmente sus labios haciendo que el joven tuviera que poner toda su voluntad en tratar de seguir yendo despacio y no hacer lo que realmente quería hacer: besarla salvajemente mientras sus manos se perdían entre los sedosos cabellos de la joven y con su cuerpo aprisionar el de ella contra la pared para después recorrerlo todo con sus manos y su boca deseando dejar una huella invisible debajo de su piel.

Tamahome comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta marrón y, cuando terminó, la tiró al suelo sin apartar jamás la mirada de los ojos de la muchacha. Ahora, le tocaba el turno a la camisa blanca quién corrió la misma suerte que su compañera. En esos momentos, lo único que protegía el pecho de la joven era un encantador sostén blanco. Sólo en ese momento el estudiante desvió la vista y la dirigió hacía ese sitio. El sonrojo de Miaka fue más y más en aumento conforme él la iba desnudando lentamente pero llegó a su momento álgido cuando sintió las manos de Tamahome desabrochar su sostén, y, ni bien terminó de abrirlo y tirarlo al suelo, empezó a masajear su pecho primero con las dos manos y, enseguida, los fue lamiendo lentamente uno a uno mientras jugaba que una de sus manos jugaba con el pezón "que no era atendido" por la boca. Fue entonces cuando ella sintió otra gran ola de calor la azotó sin compasión e hizo se arquearse todo lo que podía desde la posición que estaba y lanzando al mismo tiempo un grito al edificio desierto. Sus jadeos y demandas salían involuntariamente de sus labios. Tamahome deslizó una de sus manos por el plano vientre de la muchacha hasta dar con su intimidad. Una vez allí acarició esa zona por encima de la tela que la protegía. Sonrió maliciosamente al comprobar cuan húmeda se encontraba Miaka, entonces decidió apretar su clítoris y chupar con más fuerza el pezón que tenía en su boca. Ante esto, Miaka no pudo evitar lanzar un grito con el nombre de su amante, más fuerte que el anterior, al mismo tiempo que sentía otra gran ola de calor la desestabilizaba por completo y se abrazaba con fuerza a Tamahome por miedo de perder la conciencia. Él, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sonreír dulcemente al notar la nueva oleada de excitación de la joven bajo su mano.

- En este sitio no estamos cómodos, sobre todo vos, Miaka - dijo de repente con voz ronca el muchacho. Paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de la pierna de Miaka, la levantó y agarró la rosa que se encontraba cerca de ellos. La llevó hasta la mesa del profesor y, una vez allí, la recostó delicadamente, acarició suavemente su rostro y con la mano temblando delineó suavemente sus labios… le estaba costando tanto controlarse... Bajó su mirada y sus manos hasta encontrarse con su cuello al cual también acarició con dulzura. Continuó su peregrinaje hacía el sur hasta que encontró con dos deliciosas montañas cuyos picos ya había saboreado hace escasos minutos. Tomó la flor que se encontraba cerca de él e hizo que sus pétalos hicieran el mismo recorrido que su mirada. Acto seguido, arrancó los pétalos y se los repartió por igual entre las dos manos para acto seguido empezar a recorrer con ellos el cuerpo de Miaka.

Por su parte, Miaka creía que enloquecería de placer de un momento a otro. No se esperaba para nada el detalle de la rosa así como tampoco se esperaba que a causa de ello su piel se tornara aún más sensible y su intimidad se estuviera muriendo lentamente de dolor al ver que todavía seguía vacía. Pero de pronto, notó como Tamahome se paraba en seco y su rostro, que hasta el momento reflejaba la pasión y la lujuria que ella le provocaba, se volvió pálido y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

El capitán del equipo se encontraba inmerso en su labor hasta que divisó la fotografía de Yui y Tetsuya por el rabillo de su ojo y el mundo se le vino a bajo. No era que Miaka estuviera disfrutando porque verdaderamente deseaba hacerlo con él, sino porque la estaba obligando a ello. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo ruin y miserable que estaba siendo realmente y se odió con todas sus fuerzas. Se había olvidado por completo del "pacto" ya fuera por lo excitado que se encontraba, por los suspiros o jadeos de su compañera o por cualquier otro motivo. En seguida, se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

- No necesitas fingir más o hacer algo más, Miaka – dijo de forma cortante después de dar un largo suspiro. Agachando un poco la cabeza, y prosiguió hablando, pero, esta vez, con tono herido – Mi comportamiento hasta el momento ha sido deplorable y entenderé que me odies. Yo… - pero no pudo continuar hablando dado que se quedó desconcertado al sentir los erectos pezones de Miaka sobre su espalda. Si la tela de su ropa no se hubiera interpuesto, podría haber vuelto a sentir la suavidad de esa piel que le hacía perder la razón.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo que deseo hacer esto contigo, Tamahome – le susurró la muchacha mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a la espalda del adolescente. El capitán del equipo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía más apresuradamente ante aquellas palabras pero con un movimiento de cabeza las descartó.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Miaka. No hace falta que hagamos nada más. Ahora te llevaré a casa y… - se detuvo al escuchar el resoplido de la muchacha. Miaka estaba empezando a odiarlo y tenía ganas de matarlo… ¿Qué derecho tenía a encender todo su cuerpo de aquella manera para poco después dejarla con la miel en los labios?¡ES QUE ERA PARA MATARLO! Sin embargo, parecía que nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión… a menos que… De repente, una idea que podría funcionar vino a su mente, aunque esa misma idea no hacía más que hacerla sonrojar. No obstante, si quería que lo que estaban haciendo hasta ese momento continuara tenía que dejar a un lado la timidez. Con este pensamiento en mente, bajo de la mesa y se colocó enfrente del muchacho.

Tamahome se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su diosa personal se paró enfrente de él y un ligero rubor adornaba tiernamente sus mejillas. Acto seguido, Miaka abrazó al muchacho y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

- Haré que me creas de una vez. Llevó tantos meses esperando esto…. ¡Y ahora que por fin se está haciendo realidad no pienso darme por vencida tan fácilmente!

Sin perder más el tiempo, agarró el cuello de la camisa del estudiante con las dos manos, enseguida, tiró de él y lo besó forazmente. No pudiendo contenerse comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo del joven haciendo hincapié en una zona muy sensible de su anatomía. Tamahome "quería" detenerla. No hacía falta que hiciera esas cosas y debía decirlo otra vez, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla rápidamente ante las atenciones de Miaka e, involuntariamente, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que la de ella. Miaka empezó a acariciar el fuerte pecho del joven a través de la tela. Le hubiera gustado que la ropa no fuera tan entrometida, pero ya habría tiempo para poder deshacerse de ella. Siguió deslizó sus manos hacía el sur y terminó posándose en la virilidad de su "amante"; no pudo evitar sonrojarse más profundamente al llegar a esa zona en particular pero tampoco iba a echarse atrás. Lentamente, fue acariciando esa parte de arriba abajo por encima del pantalón hasta que notó como se ponía más duro bajo su mano. Enseguida, guió una de sus manos hacía el pecho del joven y la otra hacía sus cabellos. Delicadamente fue recostando a Tamahome encima de la mesa sin dejar de besarlo ni de acariciar sus caballos. Una vez logró su objetivo, separó sus labios de su boca y los dirigió hacía el cuello del joven donde lo besó y lamió tiernamente y, enseguida, mordisqueó. El sexo de la joven a veces chocaba contra el de su homólogo masculino haciendo que esa parte se encendiera aún más y un gran hormigueo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Desesperada por tratar de apaciguar esas llamas que no lograban apagarse comenzó a frotarse más y más contra la virilidad del muchacho para conseguir justamente el efecto contrario. Su necesidad se volvía más y más violenta así como sus besos y sus caricias se volvían más fogosas.

Tamahome tampoco se quedaba atrás en la búsqueda de alguna cura en contra de ese deseo que lo estaba matando lentamente, pero, al igual que su compañera, no encontraba ninguna. El pequeño hilo que retenía a su sentido común desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Miaka como si tuvieran vida propia hasta que una de ellas se encontraba finalmente en la nuca de la muchacha y la otra sobre una de sus piernas. No podía evitar besarla con más ansias cada vez que sus sexos chocaban, lo cual ocurría a cada momento.

Miaka se encontraba verdaderamente irritada con la ropa ¿Porque siempre tenía que interponía en su camino? Fue tirando al suelo la causa de su malestar; primero la chaqueta del joven y su camisa después. Su boca se hacía agua al ver el bronceado y músculo pecho del Tamahome el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente; su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y junto con sus desparramados cabellos sobre la mesa del profesor le daban un toque tremendamente sensual. Miaka tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse y no besar y lamer cada parte de ese deslumbrante cuerpo desesperadamente. Quería tomarse las cosas con calma… ¡había esperado tanto! Sin embargo, esa decisión se desvanecía de forma increíblemente rápida con cada segundo que pasaba. Una vez más, llevó sus labios hacía el cuello del muchacho y le dio pequeños besos provocando que éste se arqueara y susurra su nombre al mismo tiempo que hacía que una de sus manos acariciara sus cabellos. Inmediatamente, fue bajando más abajo hasta llegar al pecho del joven al cual besó, acarició, mordisqueó, lamió y saboreó a conciencia. Miaka siguió bajando, hasta que se encontró con los entrometidos pantalones de su compañero; al ver esto no pudo evitar suspirar… la ropa podía llegar a ser tan entrometida ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de ser tannnnnnnnnnnn inoportuna?…Pequeños suspiros de placer se escapan de los labios del atleta cada vez que era "atendido". Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que estos subieran su volumen. Mientras tanto, Miaka había logrado su objetivo y ahora en su mano descansaba la virilidad del joven. Un pequeño rubor rodeó sus mejillas antes de lamer con la punta de la lengua la cabeza del miembro. Tamahome empezó a respirar con mayor dificultad y de su boca salía palabras que ni él mismo entendía que significaban. Miaka agarró con más firmeza el pene y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

Nuevamente notó como su sexo se excitaba con más fuerza debido a lo que estaba haciendo. Guió la mano que se encontraba libre hacía su intimidad. Pero por más que se tocaba y urgía dentro de ella sus dedos nada parecía satisfacerla; lo único que podría llenarla era exactamente lo que tenía en su mano. De pronto, escuchó gritar a Tamahome en el mismo instante que sintió que algo caliente inundaba su boca. Se sintió un momento desconcertada por la interrupción, pero enseguida se encargó de lamer hasta la última gota del joven. Tamahome no pudo soportarlo un segundo más y se sentó en la mesa. Acto seguido, levantó a Miaka y la colocó en el inmueble apoyando uno de sus brazos en su espalda haciendo que la muchacha estuviera un poco levantada. Sin perder tiempo, la besó apasionadamente mientras masajeaba con descaró su pecho con la mano que estaba libre y la apretaba fuertemente contra sí. Quería fundirte dentro… llenarse por completo de su esencia… que fueran un solo cuerpo. Cuando rompió el beso, deslizó sus labios hacía el seno de la joven y fue bajando rápidamente hasta llegar a su intimidad. No pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir cuan mojada estaba.

La recostó completamente sobre la mesa y separó suavemente las piernas de Miaka hasta que pudo apreciar el tesoro que guardaban. Se agachó un poco, abrió los húmedos labios vaginales de la adolescente y comenzó lamer el jugo guardado en la prisión. Miaka no podía evitar que su cuerpo templara violentamente al sentir la lengua de Tamahome en esa zona tan sensible. Inconscientemente, sus manos se dirigieron hacía sus cabellos y comenzó a masajearlos salvajemente. El muchacho no tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar gritar a su compañera al mismo tiempo que su boca se llenaba con su esencia. Lentamente empezó a lamer su juego, pero, instantes después de acabar su labor, sintió como sus labios volvían a llenarse con su esencia una vez más mientras escuchaba la rápida respiración de Miaka. Sin perder más el tiempo se colocó encima de ella y acarició suavemente su rostro momentos antes de susurrarle lascivamente al oído:

- Deberías haberte ido cuando te lo pedí. De verdad, no hacía falta que llegarás tan lejos pero… ya no puedo contenerme más, lo siento.

Dicho esto volvió a besarla apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos cerca del rostro de la muchacha para evitar aplastarla con su peso. Segundos después, se incorporó levemente y restregó la punta de su miembro sobre el clítoris de la joven. Miaka tembló involuntariamente y notó como sus pezones se ponía más duros, si cabe. Finalmente, comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella lentamente para tratar de hacerle el menor daño posible pero ella no mostró en ningún momento signo de dolor alguno. Sólo cuando estuvo completamente en su interior soltó un suspiro de alivio. Espero unos pocos minutos para que Miaka se pudiera acostumbrar a "su intruso" y poco a poco comenzó a moverse más y más conforme los gemidos y las demandas de la muchacha se hacían más fuertes y exigentes. Ella estaba tan húmeda y cálida que hacía que no supiera ni que estaba haciendo. Volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación su suave cuerpo. La urgencia de querer estar cada vez más dentro de ella hacía que no fuera consciente de que cada vez iba más rápido y con mayor fuerza. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso ni tampoco les importó hasta que ambos lanzaron un grito de placer y Tamahome se liberó dentro de ella. Por un momento, pensaron que habían muerto y alcanzado el cielo en sólo un instante. Agotados por el esfuerzo y respirando con grandes dificultades se recostaron en la mesa abrazados. Aunque pasaron algunos minutos desde ese momento inolvidable, Tamahome aún sentía como Miaka temblaba levemente y no consiguió resistir las ganas de besarla tiernamente en el cuello para ayudarla a calmarse. Paulatinamente, Miaka se fue calmando. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrío dulcemente. Acarició su rostro y lo besó tiernamente y poco a poco lo fue girando hasta que ella quedó encima de él nuevamente.

Una vez más, empezó a recorrer con sus labios el fuerte pecho del joven logrando que el estudiante se arqueara una vez más. Minutos después, sostuvo el miembro del joven y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de su intimidad al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodarse mejor. Enseguida, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo lenta y sensualmente haciendo que el joven perdiera la poca cordura que había recuperado después de "la pausa". No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que la lujuria volviera a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la atrajo contra su pecho y la besó con furor. Sus manos se movían libremente sobre el cuerpo de Miaka como si tuvieran voluntad propia hasta que se posaron en las caderas de la joven. Una vez allí hizo que ella se moviera más rápidamente. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por ambos cuerpos. La liberó de su prisión y Miaka aprovechó para volver a sentarse rectamente sobre él. Pero las manos Tamahome volvieron a cobrar vida propia y comenzaron una vez más a vagar por su cuerpo sin reparo alguno. Las manos de la joven tampoco se quedaron atrás y empezaron a vagar por el pecho del muchacho sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos pero, al mismo tiempo, notaba la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que ésta emanaba. Si por ella fuera pasaría el resto de su vida en los brazos de ese hombre. La locura y el deseo los poseía y hacían que los muchachos perdieran la noción del tiempo o del lugar. Lo único importante era el descubrimiento del cuerpo de la persona amada y dar rienda suelta a ese amor y pasión tanto tiempo retenido. Una vez más, percibieron como sus cuerpos se convulsionaban violentamente poco antes de llegar al clímax notando esa deliciosa pero potente sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos.

Miaka cayó agotada inmediatamente sobre Tamahome. El atleta no perdió ek tiempo y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al mismo tiempo que olía ese perturbador perfume que más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser el causante de lo que hace escasos segundos había ocurrido. Lentamente, los segundos dieron paso a los minutos, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Se sentían tan bien como estaban simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro. Cuando por fin Tamahome abrió los ojos, miró por la ventana y vio que ya es de noche. Fue entonces cuando recuerdó lo estricta que suele ser la madre de mía y decidió acompañarla a casa para que ella pudiera descargar su furia contra él y no contra Miaka. Casi no tuvo fuerzas para hablar y decirle que tenían que partir cuando la observo tan tranquila sobre su regazo mientras escuchaba su tranquila respiración. La abrazó con fuerza deseando que esta no fuera la última vez que la admirara de ese modo… pero lamentablemente eso no podía ser.

- Miaka tenemos que irnos, cielo – dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en sus cabellos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a salir de acá? Las puertas deben estar ya cerradas – preguntó Miaka sin muchos ánimos de moverse de donde estaba. Tamahome no pudo evitar sonreír descaradamente antes de responder:

- Tengo una llave de todo el colegio. Un compañero de clase que también es parte del equipo de karate las… bueno… "pidió prestadas" durante unos días e hizo una copia. Por supuesto, todo el equipo tiene también su propia copia. De esta forma podemos entrar y usar el gimnasio para practicar los fines de semana.

Miaka soltó un suspiro al verse derrotada pero tampoco dudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la respuesta.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Mi madre me mata – recordó de repente la joven.

Tamahome rió con ganas al ver su reacción y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo:

- ¿Y recién ahora te acordás? Vamos antes de que sea más tarde.

Sin perder más tiempo, los estudiantes se vistieron apresuradamente y fueron hasta el la motocicleta del karateka quitaron su candado y la llevaron hasta la puerta que instantes después sería abierta por el joven tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sólo una vez que estuvieron afuera y la puerta del colegio estuvo cerrada Tamahome sacó dos cascos de debajo del asiento y le extendió uno a Miaka. Una vez estuvieron listos pusieron rumbo hacía la casa de ella… y también hacía la cólera de su progenitora…

Cuando llegaron a casa de la estudiante ella suspiró profundamente de alivio al ver que su madre esperándola en la puerta echa una furia. Tampoco es que pudiera culparla dado que era culpa suya por no avisar que llegaría tan tarde. Se quitó el casco y se bajó de la motocicleta. Pocos segundos después, Tamahome imitaba sus movimientos. Miaka se dirigió a su casa aún con el casco en la mano, pero, de repente, siente como algo la jala hacía atrás y unos hambrientos labios se posan sobre los suyos. En ese momento pierde toda noción de tiempo y lugar y deja caer el casco para poder hacer con sus manos cosas más provechosas como acariciar esos suaves cabellos o masajear.

Segundos después de separarse, Tamahome intentó hablar pero…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde, Miaka? – preguntó enojada la señora Yuuki con los brazos cruzados. Los muchachos se sobresaltaron y rápidamente la miraron.

- Lo siento, señora Yuuki. Es culpa mía que Miaka no haya llegado a tiempo – dijo el joven con una sonrisa en la cara y tratando de actuar con total naturalidad.

- Oh Tamahome, cielo. No te había visto – declaró la mujer con una sonrisa. Parecía como si todo su enojo hubiera desaparecido por completo en tan sólo un segundo.

- Miaka me estuvo ayudando en casa. Vieron un par de amigos de Yuiren a casa y si ya apenas puedo con mis 4 hermanitos menos con sus amigos. Así que le pedí que me echara una mano. Nos mantuvieron ocupados toda la tarde que ni tiempo de avisar tuve – ni bien terminó de decir esto se junto ambas manos pegadas a su cuerpo y se inclinó profundamente y siguió hablando – Lamento mucho todas las preocupaciones y molestias que mi irresponsabilidad haya podido causarle. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

La señora Yuuki no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante las palabras del joven. Tamahome cuidaba de sus 4 hermanos más pequeños y debido a la enfermedad que le impedía a su padre trabajar jornada completa él se ofreció a buscar un trabajo para ayudar en casa. Su madre había muerto hacía algunos años. Sus notas también eran muy buenas y sacaba tiempo para practicar deportes y salir con sus amigos. Para ella, el muchacho siempre había un buen chico, serio y responsable. Si él decía que verdaderamente lo sentía y no habían tenido oportunidad de comunicarse con ella…

- De acuerdo – se pronunció por fin la mujer con un hondo suspiro – No voy a castigarte porque hayas estado ayudado a Tamahome – dijo esto volviéndose hacía su hija – Y la próxima vez por favor traten de agarrar tiempo de donde sea y avísenme – esto último se lo dijo al muchacho.

- Muchas gracias, señora Yuuki – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, Miaka. Entrá en casa que ya es muy tarde – le indicó su madre. Miaka asintió y siguió a su progenitora hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, se giró hacía el joven y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo. Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y un hasta luego antes de cruzar la puerta definitivamente.

El joven se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Dirigió una última mirada hacía el cuarto de la joven justo en el momento en que se apagaba la luz. Tras suspirar hondamente Tamahome determinó que ya es hora de que él también se fuera a casa.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Miaka…

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y Miaka se encontraba bajando las escaleras en pijama para poder ir a la cocina y tomar el desayuno. Sin embargo, su plan se vio interrumpido ante el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Maldijo en voz baja, pero aún así, se dirigió a la puerta para averiguar que era aquello tan importante que la apartaba de una de las mejores cosas de la vida: la comida. Vio por el agujero, y se sorprendió al ver a Yui. Enseguida, le abrió para que pudiera pasar.

- ¿Yui qué haces acá tan temprano? – le preguntó sorprendida a su amiga.

- Vine a buscar mi foto, tonta. Te dije que la vendría a buscar hoy – le recordó la joven. Al mencionar la foto Miaka no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran – Por cierto, ¿te despediste de ayer de Tamahome, no? – interpeló la muchacha distraídamente, mientras buscaba en el bolso de su amiga el objeto de su visita. Miaka permaneció callada durante unos minutos… ¿se habría dado cuenta su amiga de algo de lo que pasó el día anterior?

- No… no sé a qué te referís – contestó Miaka tratando de fingir no saber nada.

- Claro que sí – le dijo la joven – Tamahome se va hoy a Hokkaido a estudiar a una nueva escuela porque le dieron una beca. Como bien sabes es muy bueno en los deportes y tiene buenas notas. Todos nos hemos despedido de él durante esta semana.

- ¿Cómo que se va?

- Tamahome nos dijo que él te lo diría. Sos su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños. ¡No podés estar diciendo en serio que no lo sabías! – exclamó verdaderamente sorprendida su amiga.

- Él… él no me dijo nada – admitió Miaka con un hilo de voz. Se sentía profundamente dolía porque su mejor amigo no le hubiera dicho algo tan importante… y más teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado ayer.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó completamente anonadada la joven.

- ¿Por qué se va? – cuestionó con un hilo de voz. Todavía no comprendía del todo lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- Recibió una buena beca como jugador para irse a estudiar a una de las universidades de esa ciudad. Aunque… - dijo Yui mirando el reloj – Todavía estás a tiempo de alcanzarlo en la estación de trenes.

No necesito decirlo dos veces para que Miaka subiera a toda prisa a cambiarse. Enseguida, agarró su bicicleta y salió prácticamente volando hacia dicho lugar.

En la estación de trenes

Tamahome miró el reloj de la estación que dada las 11 y 20… en 20 minutos llegaría su tren y no volvería a Tokyo durante varios meses. Aún se seguía preguntando si había hecho bien en no decirle a Miaka que se iba. Al pensar en ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro y sacudir levemente la cabeza. Ella seguramente lo odiaba por lo que había pasado ayer. Lentamente quitó la mano que le obstruía la visión y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veía, seguramente su mente le estaría jugando una mala pasada: Miaka se encontraba a escasos metros de él jadeando con dificultad.

- Miaka, ¿Qué… - pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sintió el abrazo de la joven quien había corrido para separar la corta distancia que los separaba. En seguida, escuchó como la muchacha sollozaba quedamente y, acto seguido, empezó a golpearle el pecho.

- ¿Por qué demonio no me dijiste que te ibas? – le acusó furiosa.

- Tenía miedo… de que te enojarás conmigo y no me hablaras durante los últimos días que estuviéramos juntos. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quería verte sonreír hasta el último momento – dijo esto mientras acariciaba su rostro y la miraba a los ojos – Y ayer pensé que, después de todo, sería mi último día en la ciudad y podría llevarme otro recuerdo tuyo – dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo sonrojar a Miaka al darse cuenta de a que se refería. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y la abrazó más fuerte y una de sus manos acarició los cabellos de la joven antes de continuar – Pero me dí cuenta de lo depravado que estaba siendo y quería detenerlo. Por un momento pensé que también te llegaría a gustar dado que siempre pensé que había algo más que amistad entre nosotros pero… - sonrió tristemente – entiendo perfectamente que me odies.

- No te odio Tamahome. Yo tampoco es que me resistiera mucho porque… siempre había querido hacerlo contigo – reconoció la joven – Estoy segura de que si te hubiera pedido que pararas lo hubieras echo. Pero no lo hice porque no quería que te detuvieras – confesó sonrojada - Por favor, no te vayas.

Tamahome no salía de su asombro. Él esperaba que la muchacha le gritara que lo odiaba por lo de ayer y que no vía la hora de que se fuera.

- ¿De verdad querés que me quede? – interpeló esperanzado con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento por parte de la joven antes de abrazarlo más fuerte. Tamahome no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y devolverle en abrazo.

- Entonces me quedaré y aceptaré la segunda opción – dijo contento.

- ¿Segunda opción? – preguntó confundida la joven mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí – asintió el muchacho – Hokkaido era la primera opción porque era la beca que mayor dinero me daba. La segunda es en esta ciudad – le explicó con una sonrisa. Acarició suavemente el rostro de su amada y delineó sus labios con el pulgar. No pudiendo controlarse más se agachó levemente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y delicado besó mientras una gran cantidad de personas subían al tren que los llevaría hasta Hokkaido.

Espero que les haya gustado porque me ha costado lo suyo ^_^ Sobretodo a Iris dado que este fic es para ella ^_^ Si les gustó el fin aplausos para mí… sino… tomates para ella :P nah es broma jajajaj

Si tienen la oportunidad de leer "La leyenda de los Otori" léanla x_x está genial x_x Shigeru pobrecito T_T Me encariñé mucho con vos sos un amor de chico T_T y tan noble T_T Según riku toda la saga habla sobre Takeo… pufff prefiero a Shigeru u.u sé que lloraré mucho con su muerte pero espero que valga la pena porque después de todo lo que le pasa al pobre que al menos su muerte tenga el valor que se merece T_T

Edito: ya voy por el quinto libro… estoy de luto por Shigeru T_T buaaaaaaaaaaa

Ah, se me olvidaba. El primer párrafo de este fic es un fragmento de "100 años de soledad" de García Marquez, obviamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre dicha obra.

Ahora no sé que fic seguir si el Tama seiryu o el Tama diablo así que cuando me dejen el rewiew también dejen cual de los dos prefieren que continúe primero =)


End file.
